I Wish To Meet You Guys!
by Codename Sailor D
Summary: Kamu hanyalah seorang gadis remaja yang sangat menyukai anime. Tiba-tiba, datanglah kejaiban di hari ulang tahunmu yang ke 17 berkat liontin pemberian seorang wanita tua yang kamu tolong dari gerombolan preman. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?


_CSD: Hai readers! Kali ini saya mau nulis fandom Hetalia dengan reader insert! Langsung saja ya? Yosh! Oh iya~! Disini si reader itu perempuan! _

_Disclaimer: Saya enggak punya Hetalia_

_Warning! OOC,OC,OOT,gaje,abal,aneh,nista,dsb!_

.

.

.

Halo! Namaku _, usiaku 16,tapi besok aku akan berusia 17 tahun. Aku ini seorang anime lover, terutama dengan anime yang bernama Hetalia. Baru melihat episode 1, aku sudah langsung jatuh cinta dengan anime tersebut. Bahkan saking sukanya, aku berharap dapat bertemu dengan karakter Hetalia kalau perlu pergi ke dunianya! Yah, walaupun hanya mimpi aku sudah sangat senang

Hari ini aku sedang berjalan-jalan di taman sendirian. Lalu, aku melihat seorang wanita tua sedang diganggu oleh gerombolan preman. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, aku langsung mendatangi preman-preman tersebut.

"HEI! JANGAN GANGGU WANITA ITU! KALIAN ENGGAK PUNYA SOPAN SANTUN YA?!" Melihat perlawananku, mereka hanya tertawa.

"KAMU MAU APA?! HAH?! KAMU JANGAN SOK JADI PAHLAWAN DEH!" Kata salah satu dari mereka. Aku sangat kesal mendengarnya, langsung saja aku menendang preman itu tepat di vital regionnya, dia langsung mengaduh kesakitan. Teman-teman preman itu langsung menyerangku, well... Karena aku ikut kelas seni bela diri, cukup mudah melawan pria-pria hidung belang tersebut.

"MAU TAMBAH LAGI,HAH?!" Gerombolan preman itu langsung lari pontang-panting, tahu rasa tuh! Aku langsung mendekati si wanita tua.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, saya baik-baik saja. Terima kasih ya nak sudah mau menolong saya. Baru kali ini saya melihat ada gadis muda yang seberani kamu."

"Ah, ibu ini terlalu berlebihan, saya tidak seberani itu kok. Saya pergi dulu ya,bu." Ketika aku mau pergi, si wanita tua itu mencegahku untuk pergi.

"Tunggu,nak! Saya ingin memberikanmu sesuatu!"

"Terima kasih, bu. Namun, saya tidak mengharapkan imbalan kok."

"Tidak, kamu berhak mendapatkan sesuatu." Lalu wanita tua itu memberikanku sebuah liontin emas yang aku inginkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. "Kamu tahu, nak? Liontin ini sangat istimewa, karena liontin ini dapat membuat sebuah keajaiban. Namun sedikit sekali orang yang pantas mendapatkan keajaiban tersebut, salah satu orang yang pantas mendapatkannya yaitu kamu, nak."

"Masa sih..." Tiba-tiba, wanita tua itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan mataku. "Hee... Wanita itu hilang? Apakah yang dikatakannya benar? Hmmm... Lihat saja nanti!" Aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Ah... Aku di rumah sendirian, ayah dan ibuku sedang bekerja di luar negeri sedangkan kakakku kuliah di luar kota. Memang agak sedih sih, tapi apa boleh buat? Untuk mengusir kebosananku, aku memainkan notebook kesayanganku di kamar. Tanpa disadari, kini sudah jam 24.00. Aku segera membuka jendela kamarku dan membuat permintaan, ya itulah kebiasaanku ketika aku berulang tahun. "Aku Berharap...Aku berharap dapat pergi ke dunia Hetalia!" Saat membuat permintaan, aku memegang liontin. Tiba-tiba, seberkas cahaya muncul dari liontin, seketika dunia menjadi putih dan aku langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

Aku membuka mataku, kepalaku sakit, kini aku berada di tempat latihan militer. Tunggu dulu! Tempat latihan militer?! Bukankah aku tadi ada di kamarku?! Apa yang telah terjadi kepadaku?! Oh iya! Pasti karena liontin ini! Liontin ini pasti yang membawaku ke sini, tapi untuk apa? Kuputuskan untuk melihat-lihat tempat ini, siapa tahu aku bisa mendapatkan jawabannya. Baru saja aku berdiri, tiba-tiba saja aku ditabrak oleh seseorang hingga terjatuh lagi. Karena kesal, aku langsung memarahi orang itu. "HEY! LIHAT-LIHAT..." Alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika melihat siapa yang telah menabrakku.

"Vee~! Maafkan aku! Jangan sakiti aku! Aku akan melakukan apa pun asal jangan sakiti aku!" Orang itu memohon sambil mengibarkan bendera putih.

"Eh? I..I...Italy?"

.

_TBC!_

_._

_CSD: Well,apa yang akan terjadi dengan sang reader? Review kudasai!_


End file.
